Breaking Through
by Jedite'sFlame
Summary: Raye and Darien travel to America as foreign exchange students, but are really looking for the one missing General. Their goal is to release his memories. But what will happen between Raye and the Blue eyed General when he can't remember anything?
1. Default Chapter

Breaking Through  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Note: this takes place after Queen Beryl, but before Alan and Ann. The names will be in English, instead of the Japanese form I'm so fond of. It will have all the generals and scouts, but mainly focuses on Rei/ Jed. Sorry. I'll try to come up w/ some ideas for the other scouts and generals, so stop yelling at me, Anna! R&R, plz.  
  
Rei-RayeJadeite-Jed  
  
Makoto-LitaNephrite-Nick  
  
Minako-MinaMalachite-Mike  
  
Serenity/ Usagi-SerenaEndymion/ Momaru-Darien  
  
Ami-AmyZoicite-Zack  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'I have one week until I go to America. Why'd I sign up for the Foreign Exchange? I'm not really wanting to go.'   
  
Before I leave, all of my friends, Amy, Mina, Lita, and Serena, wanted to take me shopping for new clothes. There is one upside; I'm going with Serena's boyfriend, Darien. He is the brother I never had, but he'll be the only one I know. But he'll be at college, and I'm still in high school.  
  
Hello, my name's Raye Hino. I am 17 and I am a senior in high school. My friends and I are the champions of justice, the Sailor Scouts. I am known as Sailor Mars, but no one excepts my friends and family (the other girls' and my grandpa) knows about it.   
  
Amy is the genius of the bunch, also known as Sailor Mercury, and has the power of ice. Mina is the boy-crazy one and is Sailor Venus, and uses the power of love. Lita is the athlete and controls lightning. She is Sailor Jupiter. Serena is our leader and also the princess we have sworn to protect. She carries the Silver Imperium Crystal and can call upon the power of the Moon whenever she wishes. She is the one that all the enemies have been after, because of that crystal. It's the most powerful thing in the universe. Then, there's me, Sailor Mars. I have ESP and control fire. We are made up of every different type possible. Darien is Serena's true love and is Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymion. His generals are Nephrite, Zoicite, Jadeite and Malachite. They are the ones we are trying to find and awaken.... 


	2. Chapter 1

Breaking Through  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Note: the other generals will be mentioned first, while Rei continues to search for one. Alternating POVs.  
  
~~~ Raye's Point Of View ~~~  
  
The plane bounced unmercilessly as we started to land, which woke me up from the little nap I had taken.  
  
"Woah, relax, Raye. We're here, but it doesn't seem like the America we learned about." Darien was speaking perfect English instead of Japanese.  
  
I sat up straighter and looked out the window. "You're right. It's much less crowded than what we were taught. Where are the tall buildings?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What if they don't like me? I don't sound like they do." It was true, I did have my Japanese accent, but my English was shakier than Darien's.   
  
"You'll be fine. You're the last person I thought that would come from, but you'll do fine. We're staying with the same family, so you'll at least be able to talk in Japanese around someone. Just picture them, with their accents, trying to speak perfect Japanese. It's virtually impossible for anyone switching to a different language."  
  
"Except for you. Yours is perfect and fluent. Mine, shaky and unsteady. How does that fit your theory?" I had switched back to Japanese and spoke much faster, at a more comfortable pace.  
  
"Remember, a thousand years ago, English was called Terran. It was the language of my people here on Earth. I learned it then, so I picked it up easily here. Just like you learned Martian in an instant when Luna tried teaching you." He too changed to Japanese.  
  
"Turns out I was speaking it when I yelled at people years before. And I didn't even know it!"  
  
When we landed and disembarked, I followed Darien's lead to the couple holding a sign with our names written in very poor Japanese. 'Oh, well, at least they tried.'   
  
"Hello, we are the Johnsons. (A/N Original, huh? ^_^') How was your flight?" The woman asked.  
  
"As good as can be expected. I'm Darien Chiba, and this is Raye Hino." Darien introduced me, and all I did was smile. 'Why can't I talk around them?'  
  
"Hello. I am Annie, and this is my husband, Jeremy."  
  
"Hi." Was all he said. Then, "Does she speak?"  
  
Darien chuckled. "Of course! She's just a little sensitive about her English, that's all."  
  
"Ah. Well, if you'll follow us to the car..." he said and turned to go.  
  
Before Darien started walking, I punched him in the arm. Unfortunately, Annie saw it. I spoke to him in Japanese with more vehemence in my voice than I intended. "Sensitive about English, Darien? I don't think so buddy."  
  
But he stuck with English; "You're the one who wouldn't talk to them, Raye. What was I supposed to tell them?"  
  
"Ugh!" (A/N that translates to the same thing in every language, hehe.) I threw up my hands and started following the man with Darien in tow.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for it being so incredibly short! I'll make up for it in the next one, I hope-er, promise. Review, plz. - Jedite's*Flame 


	3. Chapter 2

Breaking Through  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Note: R&R, I need them.  
  
~~~ Raye's Point Of View ~~~  
  
  
  
"Well, here's home!" Annie sang out.  
  
"Home, yeah right. This is nowhere near home." I muttered under my breath, but Darien, playing gentleman said:  
  
"It's a lovely house."  
  
"Only on the outside. Our kids have probably already trashed it inside. They play rough." Jeremy explained as we pulled into the drive.  
  
"How many kids do you have?" I asked. This was sparking my interest.  
  
"So she does speak," a blush crawled up my neck and cheeks. "Four. Three of them are boys and then there's Samantha, our angel. You'll love her."  
  
Once we got out of the car, all four came out of the house. Three of them were yelling all at once. And then there was Samantha off to the side. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled at her, hoping she'd come forward. But she just stayed there; staring at me with big purple eyes that reminded me of... 'My own. Yes, she looks almost exactly like me, except she has brown hair.'  
  
Darien handed me my bags and I scarcely heard Annie addressing us all. "All right, wait until we get into the house for introductions. Sam, help Raye with her bags." The girl just looked confused now. 'I guess 'Raye' is an unusual name for a girl.' So she went over to her daughter and led her to me. "Sam, this is Raye. Say hi."  
  
A little voice as soft as velvet came out of the tiny girl. "Hello, Raye."  
  
"Hello, Sam." I answered.  
  
She took my hand and took me into the house behind all the others. "It's safer behind the boys. You don't get hurt much back here unless they step on your toes. That hurts, though."  
  
"I'll try to remember that. How old are you?"  
  
She let go of my hand and held up seven tiny fingers. "This many."   
  
"Wow, you're seven! You're almost as old as me."   
  
She looked up at me with her large purple eyes. "Really? How old are you?"  
  
"I am 17. Ten years older than you."  
  
"Cool." She took my hand again and continued walking. "Why do you sound different?"  
  
'Well, at least she didn't say I sound "funny".' So I answered, "I am from Japan. They sound different than you do."  
  
"Your voice is pretty. People with pretty voices usually sing. Do you sing?"   
  
"Yes, very well. Do you?" she scrunched up her nose as a reply.  
  
We didn't sit down when we entered the living room. The boys were standing in front of me when I walked in. I actually got a good look at them. They ranged from 15 to 10. And they didn't look like they were even close to nice boys.  
  
"Raye, I want you to meet Bryan, Josh, and Chris. Boys, this is Raye." Jeremy patted each boy on the head when he said his name.  
  
"What kind of name is Raye?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Bryan! That's not polite. You apologize."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Fortunately, we got there after dinner, so I didn't have to sit near them until the morning. And then Bryan and I had to walk to school together. It appears that he goes to my school and is a junior. 'Oh, boy.'  
  
He dropped me off at the principal's office so I could get a schedule. By the time that was over and I got my tour, it was fourth period. My English class.  
  
I walked in the room and handed my schedule to the teacher. She kept looking back and forth from the paper to me. Then, she resolutely set it down. "Class, this is the new exchange student that I was telling you about. She's from Tokyo, Japan, and I want you all to treat her like she's been here all along. Is that clear?"  
  
A whole bunch of "Yes, ma'am"s were said.  
  
The teacher pointed to an empty seat near the back and I took it. Unfortunately, it was next to the class hunk. So, naturally, the first thing he said to me was: "Hey, do you want to go out this weekend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't think you understand; I asked you out."  
  
"So, I said no. What's your point?"  
  
"My point is: you're supposed to say yes."  
  
"But you asked if I wanted to, and no, I don't want to."  
  
I was so thankful when we got back to the house and Darien was waiting there. "Hey, how was your day?"  
  
"I found out that, believe it or not, I actually miss my uniformed all-girls school back home." I said, collapsing into the chair beside him.  
  
"That bad, huh? What happened?"  
  
"The first class I had, I was seated next to the guy that every girl wishes to go out with-"  
  
"So he asked you out."  
  
"YES! And he looked so shocked when I said no, that it was so worth it. Then, I had to sit next to some cheerleader or another and they wouldn't shut up about what clothes she was wearing and what wouldn't look good on that person. Ugh! It was a nightmare!  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
He set his magazine down and leaned forward, his hands folded between his legs. "I found three, Raye."  
  
"Three?! How'd you do that so fast?"  
  
"I have almost every single class with them. It was easy."  
  
"Do they believe you?"  
  
He sat back. "Surprisingly, yes. But I had to ask them where the fourth one is."  
  
"Which one are we missing?" and, at that moment, all three boys came tumbling in, followed by Sam.  
  
"Mom! Do you know where Raye is?! I didn't see her after school!" Bryan yelled to his mom upstairs.  
  
"She's right here, Bryan." Sam said quietly as she climbed up onto my lap.  
  
"How'd you get home? You don't know the way."  
  
"I walked, how else am I supposed to get here?" my voice was calm, but had a little bit of annoyance twisted in.  
  
"You are supposed to wait for me. Girls, who needs them?"  
  
At this, Darien spoke up. "I do. Wouldn't be able to live without Raye and her friends. Especially Serena."  
  
"Is that your girlfriend? And, Raye, do you have a boyfriend? From what I heard, you said no to Bobby Hedrickson. You must if you refuse to go out with him." And he started walking upstairs.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I don't." that made him stop midstride. "I don't have a boyfriend, but I have a fiancé."  
  
Sam jumped down once she heard her mother on the landing. I looked down at the ring on my ring finger. I've worn it everyday for one thousand years, and it wasn't even starting to fade. The ruby that was surrounded by diamonds shone as brightly now as it did the last day on the Moon.  
  
"Raye. Jadeite's the one that's missing. According to Malachite, he's dead. He died in a car accident four years ago." His hand moved to cover mine. "I'm sorry, Raye. I know how much you loved him."  
  
"You mean how much I love him. He is not dead. He can't be. I'd feel it if he was." Tears sprang to m eyes. "He's not dead. He's not dead. He can't be. He promised not to leave me again!" I jumped up and started running for the room where I was staying. But I nearly plowed down Annie on the way.  
  
"Raye, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
My knees gave out and I went down and just held myself and cried even harder. Darien still sat on his chair, looking sympathetic, but not really hurt. I composed myself enough to get up and run up to my room.  
  
~~~ Darien's Point Of View ~~~  
  
"What happened, Darien?" Annie asked once Raye left.  
  
"She found out that her fiancé died. He lived here, in America for a few months." I replied sadly.  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Jadeite. But he went by Jed."  
  
"Wait, did he have blue eyes and curly, well maybe just wavy, blond hair?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"He ain't dead, boy. He lives next door. He's the sweetest boy and just got in an accident, but he didn't die. Just got cut up in the face and a broken rib. Just don't take Raye to see him yet. He's pretty torn up in the face. Now, you go tell her that he's all right, and that, if she really wants to, she can go say hello tomorrow. Go on."  
  
I nearly sped out of the room and up the stairs. 'What will Raye say about this?'  
  
~~~ Raye's Point of View ~~~  
  
I was lying splayed out on my stomach across my bed when a knock came from the door. I turned over onto my back and tried to sit up, but my head hurt too much from crying.  
  
"Raye?" it was Darien's voice, but seemed much too happy.  
  
I switched to Japanese. "What do you want? I'm trying to mope, and your happy mood doesn't really make that possible."  
  
He switched too. "I've got some news for you. Open up. It's all good."  
  
I groaned and stood up and made my way to the door and opened it. "What is it?"  
  
He smiled. "Jadeite."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	4. Chapter 3

Breaking Through  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Note: told you that one would make up for the 1st one. R&R  
  
~~~ Raye's Point of View ~~~  
  
- in front of Jadeite's house -  
  
"I don't think I can do this. I mean, he doesn't even remember his past."  
  
"Raye, we've put this off as long as possible. We're leaving tomorrow, and he's coming with us." Darien knocked firmly on the door and waited until he heard a sound from the other side of it. It never came, but the door opened.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to knock, Darien. The guys have told me a lot about you. But, nothing about you, miss. What's your name?"  
  
I was about to reply, but Darien beat me to the talking. "Jed, we have come to ask you if you would go back to Japan with us. The rest of the guys are already there and we leave tomorrow."  
  
"I can't go to Japan! I don't know the language, I'm still healing from the accident, and I don't even know you." He stated. I took a deep breath after that last sentence. I knew that he wouldn't, but it still hurt.  
  
"You don't need to know the language, we'll get you through everything just fine. One of my friends is a genius and studying medicine, and plus her mom's a doctor. I know you don't know us. Well, you do, but you don't remember that; that's why we're here." I finished triumphantly.  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Your name, number, and a kiss."  
  
"You'll get that and more from her if you come. But we leave tomorrow. Is it a deal?" Darien asked him impatiently, but he lost Jed once he said "more". He was staring at me, like he almost did know me.  
  
"Will you?" I asked and knocked him back to reality.  
  
"Um, yeah. What do I need?"  
  
"Enough to get you through two weeks, move out, and be ready to go at 5:30 tomorrow morning. Meet us at the park down the street. Got it?" I narrowed my eyes, as he seemed to soak up all the information, then nodded. "All right, see you tomorrow."  
  
- the next morning -  
  
"Naturally, he's late." I yawned.  
  
"Not more than five minutes. So, how is everyone this fine morning?" Jed asked, putting his bag next to ours.  
  
"Why are you so happy? It's too early for anyone to be this joyful."  
  
"Well, you're the one that set the time." I snorted. "Okay, maybe Darien did. But I'm looking forward to that kiss, milady."  
  
"Me too. I'd like to see your face when she slaps you, but we have to go. So, Raye, kiss the man." Darien teased.  
  
"Fine, fine." I got up and walked over to Jed and gave him a short kiss on the lips. "Now, can we go?"  
  
Darien handed each of us our bags and we all stood in a circle. Jed was looking a little lost, but eventually closed his eyes and concentrated. "I call upon the power of all the planets. Take us to Tokyo; to our princess!"  
  
And we were off, in a bright light that surrounded all of us, and before we knew it, we were standing in Serena's living room.   
  
"'Bout time you got here, I was worried." Serena said as she ran over and gave Darien a big hug. I looked around and saw that all the other girls were asleep in the generals' arms. 'And I'm standing next to my love, and he doesn't even know who I am.'  
  
"Raye, you're home!" Grandpa came over and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe.  
  
"I was only gone a month."  
  
"A month too long. And who is this young man?"  
  
"This is Jed. You remember, I told you about him." I said, taking his luggage and tried not to see the confused look spread across his face as Grandpa hugged him and started talking his ear off.  
  
I walked down the hall and set it in Nick's room. 'This ought to be interesting. He and Nick sharing a room.'  
  
When I walked back in, Grandpa had fallen back asleep and Darien and Serena walked into another room to talk. When he saw me, Jed stood up and made a beeline for me.  
  
"I need to talk to you. What kind of kiss was that?"  
  
"The only kind I was up to giving. Was it that bad?" I asked as I sat down on the floor since all furniture was taken. And soon Jed followed.  
  
"No, I just wished it had lasted a bit longer."  
  
"Sorry, we were in a hurry."  
  
"You're not now though." I looked up at him just in time for his mouth to crash into mine. He moved in closer and gathered me into his arms. When we finally broke apart, he was looking at me with passion burning in his eyes. "Now, that was a kiss."  
  
Behind me, someone cleared his throat. I whirled around to see who it was and secretly hoped it was Darien. But it wasn't.  
  
"Chad? Is that you?" I asked, sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Yes, and I hope that was a one-time-only deal, Raye."   
  
"Who's that? Your Boyfriend?" Jed asked, moving away from me.   
  
"No. He wishes, but no, he's not my boyfriend. I don't have one." I answered, standing back up.  
  
"You stay away from Raye, you hear? If you don't, I'll come after you." Chad threatened.  
  
"And if you hurt him, Chad, I'll come after you. And you won't like how you look or feel when I'm done. Do you understand?" I hissed, grabbing his shirt and pulling him a little closer to over-emphasize my point.  
  
"Yes, Master Raye." I released him and walked into the room where Serena and Darien were talking and immediately burst into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny, Raye?" Serena asked.  
  
"I just freaked Chad out."   
  
"Well, that's always a joy. Thanks for telling the world, Raye." I whirled around to find Chad and Jed in the room behind me.  
  
I tried to stifle my laughs, as did everyone else besides Chad. "But, I didn't tell the world. Serena may, but I didn't."  
  
"Hey!" Serena screeched.  
  
"I'm leaving. If any of you need me, I'll be at the temple. Good bye, Raye." Chad bowed and left, then all of us burst into laughter, even Darien did; his spoon of ice cream was halfway to his mouth.  
  
"This is going in the record books. Chad got freaked out by two people in five minutes!" Serena giggled.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


	5. Chapter 4

Breaking Through  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Note: R&R, plz. Flames accepted but not favored.   
  
~~~ Raye's Point of View ~~~  
  
- The Next Morning -  
  
I woke up with the worst sore neck in my life! I fell asleep on the floor next to the couch without a pillow. That spells ouch. The adults were occupying the bedrooms last night, and the rest of us were sprawled out throughout the room. On furniture, on the floor, and some ended up with limbs on other people. Serena, for instance, hand her arm across Darien's face. I, luckily, didn't have more than a foot on my arm. I couldn't even find Jed because he had the other three guys on top of him.  
  
"SERENA! Wake up!" Mina yelled right beside her ear, but she didn't budge. "See, she'll sleep through anything."  
  
"Almost anything. Here's breakfast." Ikuko, Serena's mom, said, carrying a platter piled with food.  
  
"Breakfast?! I'm up." Serena bolted up on the couch, sending Mina and Darien flying.  
  
"I smell it, but I don't see it. Zack, get your hand out from in front of my face!" Mike yelled. "Jed, come on buddy, food."  
  
"Yeah, easy for you to say. It'll take a bulldozer to get through them."   
  
"Hey, Serena, pass me a couple bagels, will ya?" I asked her once she got to the food.  
  
"Here." I tossed one to Jed. "Hope you like blueberry."  
  
"Thanks. Is that how you all eat when you're together?" he asked, then took a bite.  
  
"No, but mornings are different from lunch and dinner. Longer span without food, I guess."  
  
"Strange friends you have. There's something familiar about them; about you. I can't put my finger on it, but it's there."   
  
I was staring at the ring on my finger, and I guess he noticed. "Who are you engaged to?"  
  
I put my hand down and started to bite my bagel, but didn't. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't remember me."  
  
"Who could forget about someone like you?"  
  
"You could." At the confused look he gave me, I continued. "We got engaged about a thousand years ago. By now, you've probably realized that we're not your basic teenagers. We are the Sailor Scouts. Darien was known as Prince Endymion in the past. You, Zack, Mike, and Nick are his generals, guardians. Ami, Mina, and Lita fell in love with your friends, but we were the only ones beside the Prince and Princess who got engaged. You left the next day, without warning to any of us. I hadn't seen you since you went with her. I've waited a thousand years to find you."  
  
"Wait, since I went with whom?"  
  
"Beryl. Queen of the most evil source so far. She tricked you. Threatened my life so you would join her in the fight against us. In the end, you were the one who tried to kill me, but you couldn't. You didn't know why, but you killed yourself instead."  
  
"And so, you've been alive for a thousand years? All of you?"  
  
"Yes. And we've been searching for the rest of you all this time. You have to remember your past life. Everything about it, good, bad, and in between. Please." I think I gave up eating. Tears were starting to blur my vision, and I was begging now.  
  
"How? I started to feel something last night, when we kissed, but that disappeared quickly. What else do I do?" he hung his head in defeat.  
  
"I don't know. Your friends started remembering at a fast speed, but you haven't been able to remember even one event. I don't get it."  
  
"Hey, Raye, you gonna eat that?" Serena popped up in my vision, her eyes on my bagel.  
  
I handed it to her. "Knock yourself out."  
  
"So," Jed began again, "If you're all the Sailor Scouts, which one are you?"  
  
"Mars. Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Well, it is kind of strange to hear someone claim to be a Sailor Scout. But you're the first to actually have some resemblance to one. But, no, I don't believe you."  
  
I leaned back against the couch with a smirk on my face, "So we have to prove it? Well, we have to do the same for your friends. You guys have no faith in us, do you?"  
  
"Not really, no. In fact, I don't even know why I'm here in the first place."  
  
"You're here because I promised to give you a kiss. That's why."  
  
"Yeah, some kiss. But how do I know that all of what you're saying is true? For all I know, you could be making this up and acting it out or something."  
  
"We're not making this up, young man." Luna said as she walked up to us. "I overheard your conversation. They will prove it to all of you. Just wait for the right time."  
  
"Raye," Jed began.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did your cat just talk?"  
  
"Well, she's not mine, but yeah, she can talk. Sometimes she won't shut up." I snickered at the look of fear on his face. "Relax, Jed. She's here for our training."  
  
"And for your memories. Not even you, Raye, remember everything very well. I'm here to help all of you." She explained, and then walked away.  
  
"Well, that's comforting." Jed commented and I smacked the back of his head.  
  
Two Days Later...  
  
"So let me get this straight, Beryl brainwashed me, sent me to kill you, but I couldn't? Instead, I killed myself?" Jed reviewed.  
  
I sighed. This was just like teaching a history lesson. He wasn't remembering, I was telling him. What's wrong? "Jed, tell me what you remember."  
  
"I told you, it was just a feeling when we kissed. It was familiar, I'll give you that, but otherwise indescribable."   
  
'This is going nowhere fast.'  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4 


	6. Chapter 5

Breaking Through   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Note: Trying 2 hurry up the story, sorry everybody! R&R.  
  
~~~ Jed's POV ~~~ (A/N What a change, huh?)  
  
- Five Days Later -  
  
'I can't take this anymore! I'm trying as hard as I can, but she just keeps yelling!'  
  
"Raye, what's the point anymore? I'm obviously not remembering anything. Are you sure I'm the right guy that you're looking for?" I asked exasperated before she started pounding another bizarre history lesson.   
  
The look on her face was total shock, and then it changed to pain. "Of course you're the right one! I remember that much!"  
  
"But what if the romance that we supposedly had wasn't meant to be? That this might've happened on purpose."  
  
Her eyes narrowed at me. "Just what are you saying? Our love was meant to be. And it was meant to be a happy one."  
  
"Well it's just that I can't picture ever being happy with someone like you! You're rude, loud heartless, you yell at your friends constantly, and you know what? I really think you are not capable of love. I don't even want to touch you!" I stood up and walked stiffly out of the room, dispite the tears flowing down her face.  
  
'That was a little too harsh, Jed. She didn't deserve that type of beating.'   
  
I craned my neck and looked back at her. That was a big mistake. Her head was resting on her folded arms and she was bent over the table. For some reason, the rubber band around my heart tightened when I saw her like that. It felt like something deep inside me knew that it was wrong to treat her that bad. But it didn't disappear as quickly as it had come. In fact, it never did leave...  
  
- Later That Afternoon -  
  
'Great, now she's avoiding me. This is a fantastic start.' I criticized myself.  
  
As I pretended to read my new Louis L'Amour book, I eaves dropped on the conversation Raye was having with Mina.  
  
"Raye, what happened between you and Jed?" Mina asked as she dried a plate that Raye had just put in the dish drain.  
  
"What makes you think something happened?"  
  
"Raye, you're staying away from him, not the other way around. What's up?"  
  
"Just some things he said to me earlier. I'll tell you later."  
  
'So that was it, was it? Tell her later? I bet she'll tell everything I said all right, but she'll most likely tie a whole bunch of venom it. Well, there was a bit of venom, obviously. There was enough to make her cry.'  
  
I got up abruptly and walked out of the kitchen. I needed time to think. And it has to be somewhere where I can't hear her musical voice floating through the room. 'That woman doesn't know what she does to me.'  
  
I walked into the room that Nick and I shared and plopped down on my bed. Silence was screaming at me when I thought about the possibility of Raye being with a different man. And kissing that man the way she had done to him on his first night here. Then his thoughts drifted to how much emotion she had put into that one kiss. At first it was surprise, then bliss, and soon there was an overpowering rush of passion and desire. And he had literally felt her melt in his arms and knew immediately that it was the way it should be.  
  
But if he could only tell her that now. If only she'd believe him after that argument this morning. But she wouldn't, and I can live with that. I think...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5 


	7. Chapter 6

Breaking Through  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Note: R&R. sorry if this is going WAY 2 slow! It is 4 me 2, so I'll try 'n speed things up a bit. I'm also kinda suffering from writer's block, so plz e-me sum ideas. Thanx a heap. Lots o' luv, Jedite's*Flame =)  
  
~~~ Raye's POV ~~~  
  
- Two Weeks And Three Days Later -  
  
'Still hardly getting anywhere. Why is this taking so long? What am I doing wrong?'   
  
So far, Jed and Nick have gotten along pretty well, but now they insist upon us calling them Nephrite, Zoicite, and Malachite. Jed isn't Jadeite, just Jed. And that's a problem.  
  
"Raye, can I ask you something?" Jed asked as he caught me coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Shoot." I answered over my shoulder and noticed him fall into step with me, and then stop me by pulling my elbow.  
  
"When was the last time you were decently kissed? I mean really, really kissed?"   
  
'What kind of question was that?' I had to think a minute for that one. "The day you came here."  
  
"Alrighty then." Jed moved in slowly, but surely. His lips caressed mine in a gentle but passionate kiss that lingered on my lips after we broke apart.   
  
"Wow." I managed to say after a few moments. Jed was still very near to me. I could feel his warm breath on my forehead; it was unsteady and almost labored.  
  
Mine was much faster and I was afraid that he could hear the quickening pulse on my heart. He pulled me to him and his lips claimed my own. I tried protesting by pushing against his rock solid chest, but soon gave in. 'how does he do this to me? He just has to look at me and I melt.' All thoughts after that disintegrated. My arms slowly wound themselves around his neck and my fingers entertwined themselves with his curly golden hair.  
  
"Just like it used to be." He said before releasing me from his strong hold around my waist.  
  
"You mean you-?"  
  
"Remember? Yes, little by little. I didn't tell you when it started happening, because it was just feelings at first. then pictures. But everything started that night-or morning-when we kissed after arriving."  
  
"But, I thought you never wanted to even touch me."  
  
"Who would take a good look at you and not want to? I was just angry." And he pulled me into his warm embrace again and fondly stroked my head. "I love you."  
  
I thought I would never hear those words come frome him again. Things had gone so slow that I thought it was foolish to hope. But now he said it. and he meant it. "I love you too." I whispered back.  
  
I had done it. I broke through the shell and released his memories. Now we could face all the pain and torture that life would throw at us in the future. We are a team, and together we broke through.   
  
  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
END OF "BREAKING THROUGH"  
  
Author's Note: I did it! I wrote a short story! I'm so happy. Now, if only I could manage to write a one-shot. 


End file.
